Injuries and procedures to lower limbs require patients to reduce the amount of weight or pressure put on those limbs. In some instances, patients may be required to put no weight on those limbs for a certain amount of time. Mobility with regard to stairs easily becomes an issue. Getting up and down a flight of stairs in a home or building can be difficult. There may be risk of putting pressure on the affected lower limb or falling. There is a need in the art to provide a device and method for providing a patient with means to climb and descend stairs and simultaneous reduce the amount of weight or pressure placed on an affected limb.